Shut Up, Please
by Despaired Author
Summary: "Oh my god, will you shut up already!" — In which Gilbert only meant to kiss Serge to shut him up… at least, in the beginning.


**Author's Note: Because I refuse to allow this fandom go a year without an update in its archive.**

 **Basic Synopsis: Gilbert is forced into studying Latin with Serge, so he tries to steer Serge away from it. Make-out sessions ensue because I am filth.**

* * *

" _Tempestas extra delicatus, annon?_ "

Serge looked up, only to find himself disappointed to see that Gilbert was not even paying attention to the Latin textbook on his lap; those green eyes were merely staring at him blankly. Nevertheless, he had promised their professor that he would act as Gilbert's tutor before their winter finals were to come up, and so he would not be giving up easily. His thin fingers curled around the bottom corners of his own book before he restated the phrase from the chapter on the basics.

" _Tempestas extra delicatus, annon?_ "

Like before, there was still no answer. He should have seen this coming. Gilbert had been silent ever since he was first forced into this study session. As his stubborn roommate, however - and yes, he has realized it himself that he was undoubtedly stubborn - he must not be one to give up, not while they still had only this weekend to study.

Maybe it was best he got more attention from him, he decided. He marked the page he was on before closing his book and held it against his chest with one arm. The other reached back for his hand to grab onto his seat whilst he simultaneously lifted himself off. With caution he made the short trip to scoot his chair and himself closer to the unmoving boy before him. Once he was settled again, he opened his book and prepared to give their studying session a more proper start.

" _Tempestas extra-_ Gilbert!" Serge cut himself off when the boy rudely turned his head away so they were not looking at each other anymore. He was really beginning to lose his patience with him. He even let out a small huff in frustration.

"Look, Gilbert," he slowly began, "I know you do not wish to be here, but I propose thinking of it this way - the faster we finish studying, the faster you can leave. Does that sound like a deal?" At first there was no response, but he did see an emerald green eye glance back at him through the thick blond curls which framed his face. It gave him a rush of relief and gratitude to get even this much of a reaction. "Thank you for your consideration, now I hope we may continue if it is alright with you."

He looked down to read out loud a phrase from his book after opening it again, this time something different. This turned out to be his mistake, however, for he did not see what was to come next.

" _Ver est-_ "

All of a sudden, Gilbert was out of his seat. He pulled Serge out of his own in the next moment, causing both of their books to fall off their laps and onto the floor. The latter found himself kept in place by hands pressing firmly into his shoulders and a smoldering gaze. Staring into it revealed to him how annoyed the former must be, but he was already somewhat aware of that. He made an attempt to brush away those pale hands only to feel them grip his shoulders tighter, scaring him into remaining still.

" _Thine educatio non est opus_ ," the annoyed one said, finally having spoken.

Serge, thanks to what he has learned from his lessons in Latin, then knew what was being told to him - _Your tutorage is not needed._ He could not help but feel astonished that his roommate was currently speaking to him in unwavering Latin.

"But, the professor-" he tried to reason, though he was immediately interrupted.

" _Loquitur stultitiam._ " _He speaks nonsense._ " _Et ita et vos facite._ " _And so do you._

Soft brown eyes widened at how well Gilbert was telling him off in Latin, the language their professor said he was struggling with. This notion must have come about because of Gilbert skipping classes, most likely giving the former the idea that he was going to need help. Obviously this was not the case. Even if he did sleep around to cheat his way to achieve good grades, he was still incredibly smart.

And here Serge was, forgetting that. What kind of person would he be if he were to think poorly of the one he wishes to become closer with?

With a gulp, he relaxed his shoulders to show his roommate that he would not be going anywhere. He spoke once the latter's hands were removed. " _Ego deprecarentur_ ," he said in Latin. _I apologize._ " _Tu male iudicavit._ " _You were misjudged._

"You're right about that," Gilbert replied, this time in his native tongue. "As you can see, I'm moderately fluent." His eyes narrowed and his lips formed a familiar smirk. "Looks to me that the prodigy is disappointed he can't try to be my knight in shining armor for once, though."

The noirette sputtered at the other's assumption. "N-No...! That's not...!" He huffed softly to steady the pace of his words to make a coherent sentence. "That's not it at all, Gilbert!"

"What, are you telling me you don't have a thing for receiving praise?"

"Of course not!"

It was obvious in the blond's face that he was enjoying making him feel nervous. Being praised did make him feel appreciated and liked, and sure he would feel proud if he were to get through to him, but none of that had to do with what this situation really was about.

"Right now is not about how we got into this session. No matter what, we should be studyi- MPH!"

That was when Gilbert grabbed him again and kissed him. One hand held on to the back of his neck to crane it downwards to accommodate for their slight height difference. The other rested on his hip, pressing against the intruder of his lips, refusing to let him go.

Serge tasted like purity, if that was even possible. His scent was like that of clean rushing water and his lips tasted of it. He tasted of crisp wind and gentle sunlight, of springtime itself, a swirl of cold and warmth which met at an equilibrium in his mouth. Gilbert, on the other hand, tasted like temptation, as his body language and personality always gave off. The scent of his flowery cologne, Sion Nolé, was enticing, and yet he tasted of a very sweet spice - nutmeg, perhaps, or weak cinnamon? It was only a brief kiss, but they were able to get so much out of it.

The noirette should be used to this. He had been kissed many times in private by this boy, who used this to silence him whenever he had enough. Each time, however, felt like a new experience, like they were doing this for the first time. And he, having such a virginal attitude towards these certain actions, could not help but be swept away into a heated trance where this blond was his hypnotist.

It felt like minutes passed by before he was allowed to gasp for breath; really, it was only for half of one. His pupils were dilated in the eyes of the one who initiated the kiss and his tanned cheeks were now painted by blood rushing to them as well. Somehow in the midst of their kiss, the hand holding his hip was now having its fingers intertwine with his own. For some reason it did not bother him a bit and he felt no remorse over being brought down to this state. How strange, indeed.

" _Clausi quoque defecerunt, placet_ ," Gilbert whispered, lips barely ghosting against his, revealing how close they still were.

"W-What...?" Serge muttered, slowly coming out of the haze in his mind. He blinked a couple times before he managed to translate in his head what was said.

 _Shut up, please._

"Why must I... s-shut up?"

"Oh, so you were able to understand that. Good job." Serge felt his cheeks heat up even more, especially at the smirk Gilbert had back on his lips. "See? You do react well to praise. I wonder what else I can do to you knowing that."

 _Praise...? Wait... Wait a minute!_

"None of this... has to do with praise," Serge managed to say, his mind beginning to clear up. "We s-should be focusing on... study-"

" _Clausi quoque defecerunt, placet._ " _Shut up, please._

"G-Gilbert, we must focus on studying!"

" _Clausi quoque defecerunt, placet._ " _Shut up, please._

"Even if you do seem fine with speaking in Latin, we should continue-"

" _Clausi quoque defecerunt, placet._ " _Shut up, please._

"Gilbert-!"

"Oh my god, will you shut up already?!"

This time Serge was pushed into his bed. Gilbert followed not long after, climbing over him, forcing him to lie on his back. With hands on either side of head and knees on either side of his waist, he was practically caged in. The only way out would be to push this boy away, yet he refrained from doing so in fear of hurting him.

" _Stultus_ ," he heard him utter with a click of his tongue. _Fool_ ; _stupid_ ; _silly_ \- any of those meanings could be used for describing him. " _Disces conversari._ " _You will learn to behave._

Their lips were pressed together again, this time with more force on Gilbert's part. The noirette's mind clouds up once more from the immediate waves of pleasure coursing through him all because of their connected mouths. He should not enjoy this; this was considered indecent by the other boys; this was against the laws of the Church… so why did he find himself craving more out of this? Any thought of continuing to study was being thrown out the window and he was not sure if he should let them go-

 _Oh_ , but the way Gilbert forced his mouth open, made their tongues swirl against each other-

He was officially a lost cause. Out the window went his worries and his inhibitions. In came the heat despite it being winter and an increased desire for their tongues to keep dancing. He could not help the blush forming on his cheeks from listening to the wet noises they made with every movement of their lips.

It was torture when the sweet sin of their kissing was ceased with the blond pulling away so they could breathe. Every part of his mouth was invaded by the sweet taste of the spices and demanding for further tasting. He was not aware of how desperate he looked now - hair disheveled from being pressed into the mattress, flushed face, continuously dilating pupils. He was not even aware of how desperate he sounded when he spoke; it was not that he cared, anyways.

 _No, don't go..._

" _Magis_ ," he said in a hushed voice, a whimper against the other's lips, his Latin tongue coming out unintentionally. If he wanted, he could lean up and capture them, but he enjoyed the idea of them coming back down to ravish his own again. " _Magis_ ," he repeated. _More._ " _Volo magis, placet._ " _I want more, please._

"Your Latin is fair, I suppose," was all Gilbert thought of saying in response. "Though, you could use some help in faster pronunciation; the way you said ' _Magis_ ' was a little too slow and I could barely hear you, even from being up this close." Nimbly, his index finger and thumb curled under Serge's chin, making sure he was unable to move his head or break their eye contact. "Speak more precisely and tell me exactly what it is you want more of."

There was a lump in Serge's throat due to nervousness at first, but the kiss was still enough to sedate him into relaxation. He concentrated on what he wanted to say to make his demands clear.

" _Volo..._ " _I..._ " _Volo magis osculis, placet._ " _I want more kisses, please._

A very brief, quiet chuckle left Gilbert's lips. " _Puer bonus._ " _Good boy._ "Let's play a game, then: Since you've been so intent on studying, I'll indulge in it, but _I_ will be the one tutoring _you_. We will continue, but you can only speak in Latin and you have to be able to speak what you want through it all. Every time you break that rule, I'll find a way to punish you. _Sumusne constat?_ " _Are we clear?_

" _Etiam._ " _Yes._

" _Puer bonus - vos autem propriam mercedem accipiet._ " _Good boy - you shall be rewarded._

Much to Serge's delight, Gilbert was true to his word. He rewarded him with his mouth and made their roles switch. Each time the student translated and spoke correctly, the tutor would kiss him and praise him, turn his mind into putty for his own molding, trying to stump him to see if he could be up to a greater challenge. There was no need to punish him for be was doing so well with the motivation he had - at least, not yet. It was not long before the tutor began thinking of a better reward system. At the rate their "study session" was now going, it would only be a matter of time before the student would inevitably become more selfish, in need of much more relieving satisfaction.

At first, Gilbert had only meant to kiss Serge to shut him up, but he supposed this outcome was fine as well. They had much more "studying" to do.


End file.
